Office Lovin
by vampchick09
Summary: Public Lovin.. In an Office setting :)


**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: Office Lovin**

**Written for: Celesticbliss**

**Written By: vampchick09**

**Rating: M**

**_Disclaimer_**_: __**I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters. :) **_

**_Rated M… Beware._**

**_I'm not the best writer but I tried my best with the prompt I was given. :)_**

**Dec 12**

Clary was at work sitting in her at her desk finishing all the reports for her boss.

Jace Herondale.

She just recently got the job last week after searching for two months. She was really close to finally give up her search and just stay at home. Luckily she got a call back saying he wanted an interview with her. Finally the day came and Clary was confident that she would get this job and her searching would come to a stop.

The receptionist was behind a big oak desk where you could practically only see her head bobbing out. There was a vase with flowers on the edge of the desk, looking like it was about to fall. On top of the ladies head was the name of the corporation HERONDALE Corp, in big golden letters.

"Hello Miss…" the lady looked to see Clary with stylish rimmed glasses.

"…I'm here for my appointment with Mr. Herondale."

Her tag said her name said Julie; she had her hair into a nice pony tail.

"Please take seat" Julie pointed to the comfy looking green couches at the far back wall.

Ten minutes past when Clary heard that Julie had called her name.

"Mr. Herondale would like to see you now."

"Thank you" Clary smiled kindly at her

"His office is on the 18th floor to your left. Have a great day."

_Ding!_

Wow it sure is quite nice up here, especially with grand view.

Knock, Knock… "Please come in" He had a deep resounding voice coming through the door.

Clary stepped through and was met with the back of the leather chair towards her. "Hello Sir I'm Clarissa Fray, but call me Clary." Slowly the chair turned and she was met with the Most Sexiest Man Alive.

Clary couldn't believe her eyes; she had push her glasses back up to get the magnificent view.

"Well hello there Clary please have a seat." Clary sat down and had to crossed legs, it was staring into the sun; if you stared to long you'll get blind. With him she felt she get blinded by his sexiness if she stared to long. Blonde curlish hair that looked golden not bleached blonde which she found to extremely fake, amberish eyes to match with his hair and nice broad shoulders.

"So you are applying for a journalist position?" he said

"Do you have any experience as journalist?"

"I did take a Journalism course at Columbia."

He looked up through his gorgeous lashes and gave Clary a half smile. Clary could already feel her cheeks warming up, since her red hair gave her an ivory skin tone. The person could tell really easily if she was blushing or not.

"The thing is we don't actually need any more Journalist right now" Jace could tell that Clary's face had dropped a little. "Ohh…"

"But, I was thinking of hiring an Assistant cause I have so much work that I could really use one. If that interest you, would you like the job?"

"Yes!"

"If there is an opening for Journalism, I will keep in mind." Jace said

"Thank you so much! Mr. Herondale." Clary was so excited she finally a job she just wanted to hug this sexy man to death.

* * *

X.X.X. O. L. XXX

A week later…

It was almost lunch time 11:50 to be exact, during her first week she made a friend name Simon with adorkable glasses. We decided to meet for lunch every day. Simon worked as the company accountant. He recently just got promoted from being a mail boy. He told me that he had a major crush on the girl that substitute for the receptionist when she is away her name is Isabelle Lightwood.

"Why don't you go ask her out to dinner tonight?" I encourage him to take a leap of faith. "Things don't go flying into your waiting lap; you have to take charge Simon."

"Your right, I'm going!" Simon stood up, and then went back down. "What happened?" I asked. "Maybe she isn't into the nerdy type." He whined.

"Go." I pointed in the direction of the entrance with a stern look. He turned around and left.

I was left eating my sandwich, when I heard Mr. Herondale speak. "Hello Clary" I stopped mid-chew as I saw his beautiful self. I nodded my hello, with my mouth full. I swallowed as fast as I could to speak.

"Hello Mr. Her-"

"Please call me Jace." He said. "Jace" I liked the way it felt on my tongue.

"its looks like you already eaten… so I was thinking if you like to have dinner at my place and watch a movie." I'm speechless that he's asking me to for dinner, since he's my boss and all.

"Sure" I smile confidently.

"It's friendly of course, since you work here for me." He smiles. My face falls a little bit that its "friendly", but immediately perk up. "Sure, sounds great. What time should I come over?"

"Seven pm." I smile and nod. He walks away and turns back to see me, he has that sexy smirk like always. I was so giddy the rest of the day; I couldn't stop smiling at all. Even Simon noticed that I was more cheery than before.

"Why do look happier then a few hours ago?" he asked. "Oh, nothing really…" I changed the subject quickly back to him. "So, what did Isabelle say?" I nudged him. "I asked her out, right? She said Yes…" I squealed, Simon blushed "So… she said that she had tickets to see Coldplay, but her friend back out, so she invited me along."

"That's great Simon, hope you have fun!" I winked at him. Time went by fast, it was already time to go, and I couldn't be more excited. I went to knock on Jace's office.

"Hey Jace, I'm heading home is there anything you need before I go?" He stares down at his computer. "Yes" his voice ominous "Close the door." I walk closer to his desk. Jace take's my hand and leads me around his desk. He finally looks up into my eyes. He whispers in my ear "I was lying" he smirks. My breathing is hitched. "I don't want friendly." He pulls away from my ear and looks me in the eye and says "I want to fuck you."

I'm completely speechless, my voice barely a whisper "Yes."

He grins "I didn't quite hear sweetie."

"Yes." I say louder. Jace lifts me up on to his desk. He leans and trails kisses along my jaw. One hand slides up my skirt while his free hand caresses my cheek. I moan at the contract.

Finally his lips smothered mine in a deep kiss. My hands started to have a mind of their own and went up to tangle in his gorgeous golden locks. Jace pulled away, I need to catch my ragged breath. His hot mouth left in wake burning kisses to my collar bone, down near my breasts. "Ohh… God." I moaned. Jace's hands went straight to unbuttoning my blouse.

"You're so beautiful…" My blouse fell off and pooled on the table. Jace pushed aside my bra, took my breast in his hands. "…So perfect" he swirls his tongue around my nipple, then sucks hard. I gasp. "So good." I moan.

My face was surely flushed. Jace's fingers slid down inside my lace panties, he started finger fucking me, then I felt his tongue licking and sucking on my core. I made noises that had me gripping his locks tightly.

"Cum," he growled and I knew that I was going to make the desk very sticky. It was exhilarating knowing that I did not lock the door and anyone could come right in, while I was being pleasured. My entire body shook with intensity, I screamed out his name. My legs felt jelly, I couldn't stay up. "I'm not done with you yet." Jace unbuttoned his pants; he shoved them down his pants. My God his cock is beautiful; he lined it up to my entrance and plunged in. I grunted at how large his dick was, It could barely fit.

"Damn, fucking tight!" he grunted. My legs were wrapped around him to get him deeper in me.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, caressing my chest, my hips. I bit my lip

at his words, rocking against him again. The sensation heated up my

numbing core and I quickly felt the desire rising to a nearly painful level.

Dropping my head back, I cried out repeatedly in an ever escalating

rhythm. I couldn't stop myself…it felt so well. I was so close. "Fuck," he

muttered, sitting up to suck on my breast again. We climaxed at the same time. "Fuck." He growled.

Jace pulled out, as he laid his head on my chest. "You're amazing…" his voice raspy.

"You too." Finally he tucked himself back into his pants and said "Can't wait for dinner." He winked at me. I flushed.

Time went by fast, I got home and change into something more comfortable. Jace had come to dinner and acted like a gentleman, which was kind of awkward for me… since the office. We ordered Greek food which Jace, Insisted he pay for dinner. It was very thoughtful of him. Greek food always has a mountain of rice on the bottom, souvlaki chicken, lemon potatoes and my favourite Tzaziki cream dip. Both of us were completely full and still had lots of left over's for tomorrow.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked him, since he is my guest.

"Hmm well I rented Transformers latest movie "Dark of the moon"."

"Awesome! I love transformers also…" I smiled kind of nerdly.

Jace popped in the dvd… I skipped the previews, cause they always take forever. The movie had been pretty exciting the robots in action, and of my little crush on Shia Lebouf.

The movie flew by and it was already getting really late. Jace got up to stretch his lean sexy muscles; he is a sight to behold.

"I had a great time with you Clary… _all of it._" He smirked. I felt myself heating up. "Me too…" I smiled.

"I better get going… I'll see you at work." He said. I nodded. As he opened the door to leave, he swiftly turned around took my cheeks in his warm hands, leaned down to pressed his lips to mine… fiercely. This left me breathless.

"Merry Christmas Clary" He winked.


End file.
